Women Loved, Women Scorned
by Ichigome
Summary: Kagome's back, but the Elders of Kouga's Tribe speak of a greater evil. Demons once vanquished begin to arise, new friendships form, and only the combined force of Kagome and Inuyasha, and Kouga and Ayame can defeat them. Ayame and Kagome strive to work together to save the men they both love.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome and her friends, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka, stretched their arms, walking home from graduation.

"Highschool is finally over!" Yuka laughed.

"Yeah, now onto yet another torture."

"Hey, how's that guy, has he called?"

"He can't. Ever since he had to go off to train in another country it's been kind of limited."

"How long has he been gone?"

"Three years. We probably won't see each other again, ever. As much as we want to. He's probably forgotten me."

"Kagome!" A voice ripped through her thoughts. What? Now? She ran to the edge of the sidewalk, looking down to the street. Her foot slipped over a pool of water from the recent rain. Head over heels, she fell from the height.

"Kagome!" Her friends hurried to the edge, careful not to slip. But they needn't have worried. Kagome was in the arms of her lost love, Inuyasha. He had returned. The trio of girls took the stairs to check on their friend.

"Are you okay?" No response. The pair didn't speak, merely looking at each other as if believing it all a dream. Then she was locked in a strangling embrace. Tears streaked from her eyes as she spoke to low for them to hear.

"Is it really you? Inuyasha?" Her eyes were wide open, scared that if she blinked it would all vanish, like so many dreams from the last three years.

"It's really me. The well suddenly opened up. I came as fast as I could. Are you okay? No demons?"

"I'm fine. I missed you so much. Are you injured? You haven't been trying things you shouldn't have you?"

"No, I'm fine. Gods I missed you." They stood there, just staring into each others' eyes, unaware of anything else. He leaned in closer, their lips met. Her arms closed around his neck, reveling in the joy of having him back. He whispered in her ear.

"Kagome, will you come back with me? To stay?"

"I promised I'd wait for you before we were separated, and I have. There's no one else, never. All I've thought of was seeing you. I'll go back with you, forever. I love you."

"I love you too. I was terrified I wouldn't ever be able to get here, or worse you'd have found someone new."

"That could never happen. I didn't learn how to shoot and fight innumerable demons just to find some normal modern guy. Hey, how's Shippo?"

"He's off training to become a full fledged demon warrior."

"Sango and Miroku?"

"Married and three kids."

"Wow. Miroku up to his old tricks?"

"Not really. The kids sort of put things in perspective."

"And he got tired of Sango crushing his skull. Granny Kaede?"

"Same as ever. A little older though."

"Uh, hello? We can't quite hear you, but are you okay Kagome?"

"I'm great. Now I've really got to run. Girls? This will probably be the last time you ever see me."

"Why?"

"I'm going to be with Inuyasha."

"Like for real? You're going off with him?"

"Yeah. I'll learn under Granny Kaede, if she can handle an apprentice. My grandfather was a shrine keeper, and we know I had a talent for the priestess art, right Inuyasha?"

"Uh, yeah. Whenever you were around, everything was better. Kaede will be overjoyed to have you back."

"I'm leaving tonight, so good bye."

"Be safe Kagome." Yuka hugged her friend.

"Be careful of men." Eri looked a little uncertain.

"And if things get bad, call us."

"I'll contact you if it get's too hard. Bye you all! So I wanted to ask, is my stuff still at the house? You know, the long bow?" She turned back to Inuyasha.

"I wouldn't let Miroku get rid of it. I knew I'd get it to you somehow. You ready?"

"Yeah. How's Myoga?"

"The usual. He's with Toto-sai these days."

"There's an interesting set. "Kohaku?"

"Out demon slaying. He doesn't visit." They were nearly home.

"Let's see, who haven't I asked about?"

"Koga?"

"How is he? I remember that as an interesting topic in the past."

"He married Ayame last year. He said that if I ever saw you again, to say hey."

"I'll drop in and say hi myself sometime. Let's see, how's Hojo?"

"He seems to be doing fine. I'm really not sure. He went abroad two years ago, never drops in. Hey, we're here. You ready?"

"Yeah, I'll just pack and we'll go home. Mom! Mom! You'll never believe who's here!" Her family came running out.

"Inuyasha? How?"

"The way opened up an hour ago. I got Kagome the second I arrived."

"Mom, I'm going back, but I'm not coming here again."

"I understand. Before the incident, I knew you two had something special. Now you can go back to where you both feel right. I'll help you pack."

"I'll take care of her." Inuyasha held tight to her hand.

"Right. I'll make some lunches for you all. It's my last chance to cook for them."

"They'll like that. Come on Inuyasha." Kagome drug out her suitcase. "Okay, clothes, a couple books for easy reading, what am I thinking? Just some clothes. I don't need most of my books. Oh yeah, I bought a few things over the years in case I ever got back. Twenty of Shippo's favorite candies, that dress for Sango, those sandals for Miroku, and of course, I'll bring plenty of Inuyasha's favorite noodles." Finally she felt ready.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I bought this repair and crafting kit in case I ever made my own arrows again. Now I can repair my arrow heads much easier."

"Hey, we should get going. Don't want the well to close up again.

"Okay. I'm ready. Let's go home." Kagome's mother waited with a large lunch pail outside the door.

"Good luck Kagome."

"Bye Mom. Do good in school, Sota. Don't be like me. Grandfather, don't overwork yourself. You're not as young as you once were."

"You were alive five hundred years ago, so don't call me old."

"Ha ha ha. I wondered when you'd use that line. Bye everyone! If my friends call, tell them I'm happy in my new home with the people I love. I really have two families. You're my blood family, but Kaede is like a grandmother, Miroku's like a very annoying older brother, and Sango's my sister. Inuyasha, well, he's more than just any family. So let's be on our way. I have a lot of greetings to get through today. I have to see Sango and the kids, I have to make sure Ayame hasn't killed Koga yet, and I simply must make sure Granny Kaede is doing well."

"I told you they're all fine, aside from missing you."

"They don't have to miss me anymore."

"None of us do."

"Bye again!" The reunited lovers dashed to the well and dove straight in. After three years, Kagome had nearly forgotten what it felt like to traverse time. But it still was second nature. The smell of crisp air, unpolluted by industry struck her like the touch of a cool breeze. Finally, she felt home.


	2. Chapter 2: Return to Love

**Heya guys. Sorry for the wait on these chapters, but Spring Break is in two days and I can guarantee there will be a few chapters over the next two weeks. Also, I recently began my fanfic Hatters and Hearts. That one will be updated along with all my fics soon. It's actually pretty good. I have some plans for that cup o tea. Anyways, review and reread. Lots of love to all my readers. Thanks a ton.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it. 

Chapter 2: Return to Love

Kagome's head spun around on her shoulders as she looked at the valley.

"I'd forgotten the scent of the fresh flowers here. It's so peaceful."

"Wait until you get to the village."

"You're right. I've been away three years and I have a lot of work to do." Slinging her backpack over her shoulder she began to trek across the grass.

"Hey, want a ride?" Inuyasha sauntered over.

"Sure. It's been way too long."

"Hop on." Joyfully she climbed onto his back. He took off, racing at top speed through the trees. Her sense of familiarity rose with each second. Smiling, she thought over her day. First, graduation. Then she was thinking about how she would never see Inuyasha again, when a well-known voice called her name. Rushing, she slipped and fell into his arms. She wouldn't leave him again. She laughed.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about how happy I am to be back. I mean, after a few months, this place was more like my home than the modern world. I stopped being happy to get back, and started wishing to leave. But I never have to deal with that again. I'm here to stay."

"Good. I don't ever want to have to worry about you like that again."

"You won't. I can't guarantee there won't be close calls in the future, but none like this. I could always count on you to come for me. When Sesshomaru cornered me, it was the first time you said you'd protect me. And then, when we were all poisoned, even though it was Myoga who got the poison out, without you we'd have all died in the fire. Of course, right when I feared you wouldn't come after the infant entrapped me, you saved me. My body wouldn't have been destroyed yet, but another few moments and my soul would be caught forever."

"That one was actually my fault for running off."

"I understood. You had to follow that trail."

"I shouldn't have left you."

"Didn't we have this argument already? You had to do it and I understand. Now quit blaming yourself. I see you still have your rosary." She said suggestively. Taking a hint he became quiet.

"And again, when we were in the shikon jewel. I was about to make the wrong wish. But I heard you. That was one of our last moments together."

"Until now." He stopped, setting her down to face him. Again, she fell deep in his gaze. Gently her lips brushed his. It was like a drop of pure happiness, back here, looking at him now. He hadn't changed all that much. His hair was still white and ling. His eyes were still bottomless, and golden, his face still sad and happy all at once. He was still the same man she'd always loved.

"We should get back," said Kagome reluctantly.

"Yeah. Come on. You know, I actually have a house on the edge of the village. I'm not around much, but I needed somewhere to keep all the things you left here. I even still have that bike of yours."

"That old thing? Wow, you really did save everything."

"I couldn't let any of it go."

"Kagome! Is that you?" Shippo drifted their way.

"Shippo! It's me! I'm finally back!"

"I gotta tell the others! See you at Miroku and Sango's place!"

"He's grown."

"A lot. He's still fairly small, but fox demons aren't exactly known for their size. But he's a lot stronger."

"A little competitive, is he?"

"He tries, but he's still in training."

"Of course. Wow, I'm almost nervous to be going back. It's been so long!"

"Don't worry. They've missed you nearly as much as I have. They don't say it, but I can tell."

"Someone getting almost sensitive?"

"Maybe. You changed me, remember?"

"Yeah. You didn't have a smile for anything except for pain and suffering before I got here."

"True. And would I have let a pair of two year old girls use my ears for toys?"

"Not without killing them or throwing them against the rocks."

"Now I deal with Sango and Miroku's kids. The baby was just born this morning, so he's not quite so hard to handle."

"Things didn't stop moving here. So Miroku hasn't been asking every young woman he sees to bear his children?"

"I haven't seen him say it in nearly three years."

"Okay, things have changed a lot."

"Yeah. There's Sango and Miroku, and Granny Kaede."

"Kagome!" Miroku hurried over. Sango walked a little slower, two young girls following close behind. Kaede held a wrapped baby boy.

"Sango! Miroku! Granny Kaede! Shippo! I can't believe I'm really back!"

"Neither can we! What happened to you? We've all been worried!" Miroku gave her a quick hug before scooping up his daughters.  
"Well after we destroyed the shikon jewel I was brought back to my own time. But the well had closed and I couldn't get back. Earlier today it opened up again and Inuyasha came for me. Now I'm back here to stay. I'm not going back to my old home again."

"We missed you so much!" Sango took her in her arms. Being back with her friends she really felt like she was with her family. Sango was like a sister, Miroku and Shippo were brothers, and Kaede was a grandmother. And of course, Inuyasha was her man.

There was a buzz of excitement in Granny Kaede's house.

"Lady Kagome, it is a wonder you have returned." The headman of the village bowed deeply. "We remember your kindness well." Kagome remembered now. She had saved his daughter from a demon once.

"How is your daughter?"

"Quite well, thanks to you. Will you be learning the priestess ways?"

"I will. If, that is, you would be willing to teach me, Granny Kaede."

"Of course, child. I have missed you. Are you sure you want to stay here, though? I'm glad you've come back, but what about your family?"

"I can't leave Inuyasha again. And I finished my education already. This is where I belong. There isn't much of a place for me in the modern world."

"What about your friends? Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka?"

Inuyasha pointed out.

"It's not like we'd see each other anyway. After highschool comes university, and after that, we'd be gone forever. Seriously, I don't regret leaving. How could I? My mother will be fine, my brother's doing good in school and has friends to help him, and my grandfather has the shrine to keep him busy. Now really, you guys, I don't regret leaving. Granny Kaede, thank you for teaching me."

"It's my pleasure. Kikyo would be proud of you." Kagome gasped. Kikyo had been a priestess, and Keade's sister. But she was also once Inuyasha's woman. Naraku pitted them against each other, causing Kikyo to die and Inuyasha to be imprisoned in a tree for fifty years. Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo, but also not Kikyo. Not long after Kagome's arrival in the feudal era, Kikyo gained a new body of clay and soil. This began a rivalry for Inuyasha's love. It nearly broke Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship more than once. But Inuyasha had always come to save her no matter what. It continued until Kikyo's death, and after. Inuyasha couldn't forget her. But when Kagome was lost in darkness he saved her, again. He realized the only person for him was Kagome and got to her before she lost herself. Then she was returned to her own time. But to be told Kikyo would be proud of her was the best compliment in the world. Kikyo had been one of the most powerful priestesses in history.

"Thank you, Kaede. I can't think of greater praise."

"Since the destruction of the shikon jewel the land has prospered. The fields grow and the land is well."

"I'm glad. It has been so long. Miroku, I'm glad to see you're not continuing old habits. I'm sure Sango is rather happy as well."

"Huh? Oh, right." Miroku blushed slightly.

"He doesn't dare. I'm glad you're back. I shudder to think of how Inuyasha would have lasted. You know he visited the well every three days in your absence."

"Every three days? So did I. I would stand for hours wishing you were there. Part of me thought, that when I got back to my time, me being so happy to be back closed the well. I thought it was my fault that I wouldn't see any of you again." She spoke of them all, but her eyes and smile were for Inuyasha.

"You won't worry about that now. Hey, why don't you show her the house? I had to think you'd come back, so I decorated it for you. I had plenty of extra time." Sango smiled.

"I can't wait. Should we?"

"Well, she definitely had a lot of time. Come on." Inuyasha took her hand. Together they walked to the outskirts of the village.

"It's beautiful!" Flowers grew around the large house. Vines curled over the wood, making the house appear to be part of the earth. Colorful paintings were strewn across the outside walls. They showed Inuyasha fighting demons, Kagome shooting her sacred arrow, and a particularly amusing depiction of Inuyasha being forced into the ground by his rosary.

"She had a great time with that one, didn't she?" Kagome laughed.

"I think I was the only one not laughing."

"You usually are in that situation. If there's something funny, it's usually you."

"I take it you're not planning to remove the beads?" Inuyasha said.

"Why should I? There will be times when I need to restrain you. But, I'll make you a deal. If you can show me you don't need them, and that I'll be able to keep you safe without them, I'll take them off on the longest night of the year."

"You know that's like a year away."

"Then you have plenty of time. What's it like inside?"

"More paintings, more flowers."

"Let's go." She raced in. There was a large flower pot with wild flowers blooming in every color and shade. More pictures showed Koga and Inuyasha nearly fighting, Koga dodging Inuyasha's sword, and Inuyasha carrying Kagome through the forests.

"Oh, whatever made her think to put that?" She had done an elaborate image of Kagome embracing Inuyasha while Koga stood gaping.

"It's Sango. I have no idea. But really I do get some satisfaction from it."

"You know I was running out of tears right then right?"

"You were faking it?"

"Not the emotions, but someone needed to make sure you two didn't fight right then. I didn't see you trying to avoid it. There was no way you could have taken him on right then. And I would have spent a week treating both your wounds. I still did, if you remember."

"Whatever. Your bow is in the closet, along with the robe you wore sometimes while you were here." Kagome opened her closet, pulling out the red robe. Swiftly she left to change, returning clad with cloak and bow.

"I love you so much Kagome." His lips pressed to mine, gentle and firm. I let my hands tangle in his silvery hair. In the brief moments when our lips were not together, he murmured my name, even as I breathed his. We pulled apart for air a few moments later.

"Kagome, do you know what tonight is?"

"The new moon, right?"

"You remembered?" He looked slightly surprised, but also happy.

"Every month for the last three years I've stayed awake until dawn, knowing that you were facing mortality. I hoped that, across time, I may be able to reach you."

"I always felt something there. I just never realized it was you." We both had tears in our eyes now.

"Tonight I'll be right by your side. Nothing can tear us apart tonight, or ever again."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now, what were we doing before we brought up the new moon?"

"I might remember." He smirked, bringing his mouth back to mine.

* * *

Hope those of you hitting your own Spring Break have fun. Lots of love! Later guys!


	3. Chapter 3 Sango and the Dark Sister

Late in the night I watched Inuyasha's face. We had only just been reunited after three years of painand longing. He smiled at me, love burning in his golden eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He was always worrying about me. At least somethings haven't changed.

"I'm fine, just happy."

"You know what that star set always reminded me of?" He pointed to a partiularly bright trio of stars. Two were slightly closer than the other.

"What?" I waited patiently before he continued.

"Us." That surprised me.

"How?"

"Well, for the longest time I was trapped in my own mind trying to untangle my love for you and for Kikyo. But no matter what I was always pulled closer to you." It made sense. I thought of something else.

"Or you vs. Koga." He grimaced.

"Good point. I guess I tried not to think about it that way. He always was there. And I was jealous."

"Why? I always cared about you. He was a good friend who I could trust to save my life. But when my dreams were bad it was always you leaving, not him. And it was you I cried out for. Not him."

"But he was so open with how he felt. There was noone else. He just said it plainly that he wanted to be with you. I was scared that one day you would decide you wanted that openness more than my clouded indifference." His black hair hid his face. I wouldn't stand for this. Carfully kneeling in front of him I glared.

"Inuyasha, look at me." He didn't move. I pulled back his mortally black hair and lifted his chin. "Inuyasha, I will not have you like this. I told you clearly: I love you. You are my everything and Koga is not. I never once considdered leaving you for him. I thought of it a few times, but I pushed it away, ashamed for how I had been thinking. It is your love I need." A smile crossed his face.

"You have it. Forever." He kissed me gently. The chaste kiss began to uild until-

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Uhh. Miroku!

"What is it?" I glared, but the sight of his stricken face eraseed my grim expression.

"Sango, she just collapsed. SHe's sick."

"What happened?" I grabbed my bow and stood. Inuyasha was standing.

"Wait here. You can't be seen tonight, like this." The day he was rendered completely mortal was our most guarded secret.

"I'll wear somthing over my hair but I've got to come with you guys." Simple determination was in his expression.

"Fine." He covered his head and followed us to the house. Kaede was already dabbing at her brow with a cool cloth. Something felt too familiar about this aura. It was evil, with a faint trace of mourning. I stumbled.

"Kagome!"

"I'm fine, just a weird energy. It's demonic, and yet... not."

"Whta does that mean?" Miroku asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Boys, please return to Kagome and Inuyasha's. We need absolute focus to have a chance at healing Sango." Kaede said.

"I don't know if I can."

"Your powers are stronger than most child. If anyone can it's you. I have faith."

"So do I." Inuyasha said, turning to go.

"Me too! I know you can do it Kagome!" Shippo bounced after the men. Miroku and Inuyasha shot one last glance at us before leaving.

"Now, take my hands an visuallize your priestess essence." I did as I was told, seeing the glittering pool of magic.

"Let it enfold you." The light was everywhere. "Feel Sango's spirit." That's when I felt it again, the burning power of a darkness I knew all too well. It seethed its way into my spirit, taking hold. My eyes rolled back, blackness swirling on all sides.

I began to hear voices again.

"What happened again?" Inuyasha demanded, pacing.

"I told you, Inuyasha, I haven't a clue. She was just trying to get a glipse at Sango's spirit andd fainted. But there was a look of sheer horror on her face as she fell." Kaede murmured.

"Kagoe is strong. Nothing has truly gotten to her yet." Miroku said.

"Yet." Replied Inuyasha. I opened my eyes.

"She's awake!" Shippo said.

"Kagome!" In seconds his sun colored gaze was fixed on her.

"I think I'm okay. I can't say the same for Sango if we don't hurry."

"Guys, Koga's outside." Miroku informed.

"WHAT?!" We all gaped.

"That mutt." Inuyasha said.

"He has the timing of a broken clock." I muttered.

"Boys, you three go out now. I need to give her some energy so she can stand." Kaede pointed, her eyes hard when Inuyasha seemed about to argue.

POV SWITCH(KOGA)

I couldn't belive it when Ginta came back from a hunt talking about Kagome's return. Now I had tracckd her scent to the old lady's house. Kaede. There were others: Shippo, the annoying runt, Miroku the lecherous priest, Sango, the slap-happy demon-slayer, and Inuyasha, the dumb dog who held Kagome's heart which I so despereately wanted. Miroku leaned out, noticed me, poked back in. A minute later the men walked out. Miroku was hesitant, Shippo wary, which I understood. But for the first time I could remember Inuyasha didn't look ready for a fight. In fact he kept throwing glances at the door behind him.

"She's back?" I asked.

"Yeah." He looked back again.

"What's up?" I said.

"Sango's sick, Kagome's afraid. She found something."

"What?"

"She hasn't said yet. We were about to ask when you showed up." That was more like the dog I remembered. Antagonizing and annoyed.

"Inuyasha, help her out. She's still weak." Kaede joined us with Kagome in tow. I gasped. The years had only increased her beauty, but it was marred by sweat and fear.

"I' here. Hold on to me." The couple nearly matched in garb both wearing bright red robes and similar expressions of unease. But while he was looking at me as if daring me to make a move or flirtatious comment, she was merely looking at the ground as if afraid it would bite her.

"Hello Koga." Her voice was soft, frail, and trembling.

"Hey Kagome. Glad you're back."

"Me too. Guys?" Wide eyes shot from Inuyasha to Miroku.

"Yes? What happened?" Miroku wanted answers.

"I was reaching out to heal Sangoo when the dark miasma hit me."

"Do you know whose?"

"Tsubaki." They all froze while I looked at them. It must be bad. Miroku blanched, his eyes wide in terror.

"How?" He choked out.

"I don't know. But there isn't much tie. If we don't stop her soon, Sango will be dead."


	4. Chapter 4 Sacred Sister Kagome

**Heya peoples. Love the review and in asnwer to the "what happens next?", read and find out. Hit review, follow, you kno the drill. Thanks a lot for the reviews so far and an etra thanks once again to Opalbrat who encouraged me to continue this story. **

* * *

**Ps. Check out the fanfic Hatters and Hearts on my profile page. It's pretty good.**

IPOV

Tsubaki, that bitch.

"Anyone mind telling me what's going on?" Koga.

"Stay out of this mutt." I muttered darkly. Not that I'll ever admit this to someone other than Kagome but I was still jealous of this demon.

"Hey, relax." Kagome's small hand touched my cheek. I looked into her brown orbs, breathed in her honey and magic scent. Yes, magic has a distinct scent. Kagome's was like spring rain and lightening. Placing a chaste kiss on her lips I looked back at Koga.

"Tsubaki was a servant of Naraku. She was a dark priestess who hated Kikyo and tried to kill Kagome because of the connection they shared. She also hated me. Using a combination of dark magic and the Shikon jewel she took control of Kagome's body to force her to shoot me with a sacred arrow. Kagome grew ill from fighting the curse. It nearly killed her. Even when she shook off Tsubaki's control she was still in agony. We defeated and killed Tsubaki that night. We thought she as dead." I looked back at Kagome.

"It was her. I've had that miasma in me before and I'd know it anywhere. Miroku, stay here with Sango. I know what she's going through. The presence of the one she loves most will help her. Possibly your daughters and son. She needs something to fight for." Tears fell. Only Kagome had ever survived Tsubaki's witchery and only Kagome knew what she needed most.

"I will. Just kill her this time." Miroku asked, shaking.

"We will." I shrank at the conviction in her tone. So did Koga. Never had I heard hatred in her voice. Even when Kikyo was around she had only been hurt. But it was hatred that held her now. She hurried back to grab her bow. She looked at me. We nodded in silent agreement as she wrapped her arms around my neck. With her on my back we prepared to leave.

"Mind if I come with?" Koga asked. I wanted to say that I did mind but I restrained myself. In the end I didn't have to.

"Actually I do. I sense that it would be a mistake and I want you to protect this place while we're gone. Miroku needs to know that his wife and children are safe so he can focus on helping Sango."

"Okay." We took off in the direction she pointed.

"How do you know this is the right way? I can't even sense her miasma anywhere."

"I can. Maybe it's because I have had it in my body. But I was still able to sense the Shikon jewel remember?"

"Good point." It was. Kagome always saw things others didn't, like the goodness in me.

"Quit doubting. What I told Koga was true but I also think this is our job. We can do this."  
"Been a while since we had a solo mission huh?"

"Yeah. I think it was the final battle with Naraku." The reszt of the run was silent until I was hit with a demonic aura.

"This is it. Set me down." Kagome walked to a clear lake. "We have to go in."

"What?"

"Look." She took a few more steps until she was standing directly over the water. An unseen force held her up. "I need to break through this barrier." She returned to the banks. Light poured off of her hands until it formed a stone, round and smooth. "I used to be horrible at this, but let's see if my aim has improved." It skipped across the invisible wall, shattering it. Suddenly the lake didn't seem so pure and clear. It was murky and foul. A vortex of evil swirled in the very center. Kagome's light spread over her entire body and reached out to mine.

"Let's go. She's in that." She's pointed to the black waters.

"That?"

"That." She affirmed. Cautiously we took a few steps into the water.

KPOV

I found it hard to keep the miasma back with my powers but it grew harder as we neared the center. Finally we were through the black portal.

"Welcome Kagome." Tsubaki stood with her opal hair shielding her cursed eye.

"Tsubaki."

"You've turned into quite the woman. The last time I saw you, you were on your knees with an arrow aimed at my head and soaked with sweat. Almost how your friend Sango is right now, with a knife against her man's throat." An orb of magic showed the scene she described. Suddenly a pain only Sango and I could imagine ripped through my soul. I hit the wall of Tsubaki's cave and fell to the floor.

"We've gotten stronger, my demons and I. Very little even matters when you are we." She drifted on empty air towards me, inky tendrils snaking around my neck. Inuyasa was restrained in a similar way.

"Poor Sango. She can't hold out my longer can she? And when Mirokue lies dead at her feet the sheer agony will power your destruction. She will be a mindless puppet, a vessel for the demons in my power." I saw the intricacy of Tsubaki's plot. I felt all in me shudder at the thought.

"Kagome, don't let her win." Inuyasha slumped. Tubaki cackled in triumph, turning away to continue her scheme. No.

"You bitch." I choked you.

"I know. Magnificent, isn't it? Hundreds of demons are locked inside me, but the tables have turned. They do not control me. I have them wrapped around my little finger. All that darkness in the palm of my hand." I could feel them, individual energies and each was loyal to Tsubaki. As she strode away she dragged one long nail down Inuyasha's neck and along his jaw. I closed my eyes in false defeat. My own magic gleamed bright, just beneath the surface. I knew that Tsbaki's combined power could be too much, but now I could tell the difference between her and the demons. Her magic flew back from my throat as I stood.

"What?" Her hair went back with the force of my powers, revealing the scaled quarter of her face, including one marred right eye.

"Haven't you learned, Tsubaki? You failed fifty-five years ago. Five years ago was the same. I've only gotten stronger." Only the silver clouds could be paler than the Dark Sister's face. I drew an arrow back on the string, the purifying aura already surrounding us. "No more." I released it. Tsubaki crashed with a dull thud. "Now Inuyasha!"

"_Iron reaper soul stealer!" _Demons began to gush from her eye.

"And now, Tsubaki, you will regret what you have done. Inuyasha, it's time for our greatest attack." He stood with the Tessaiga ready, sensing the rift in auras. I pulled back another shaft. Together we screamed.

"_Sacred Windscar!" _Tsubaki lay dying against the cave walls.

"You will not the Sisterhood defeat. I am not the last." With her final breath she rattled out her threat. To ensure her destruction I wrapped her in a shroud of purifying magic until there was nothing left.

"We did it, Kagome." His eyes fixed on mine. The kiss he gave me was gentle, seeping love and devotion.

"I hope we killed her in time." He said, pulling back.

"I know. We'd better hurry home." Neither of us wanted to worry about the Sisterhood she'd mentioned. That could wait. I hadn't slept in two days. Time to head home.

Don't own it. Wish I did, but unless I'm in heaven or dreaming I'm still not the owner.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I have all my chapters nearly ready, except for ICABT, that one's still a little bit off, but I can't update them now. I am leaving for the Country Fair Grounds today, and so my schedule is going to be very chaotic. I willl post them as soon as I can. Thank you and hope to see some of you at teh show, or by the Farside Bridge at Ya'Mon Pete's Booth, the Dragon Guitars. I'd love to meet some of you.  
Yes, I know you were hoping for a chapter, but it will be here soon. They all will. Bye! 


	6. Chapter 6(5) Dreams, Inuyasha and Koga

Heya, so, here's the net chapter. According to my schedule I will have Hatters and Hearts updated on Thursday.

Disclaier: Don't own it, don't sue.

Sango was resting soundly when we arrived at the village. Miroku greeted us

"Is she dead?"

"I purified her esence out of this world. She will harm us no more. Are you okay? We saw what she was doing to you." Concern filled my voice. I too had once been forced to aim my weapon at the man I loved. Tsubaki was a bitch, plain and simple. A dead bitch.

"You killed her befor Sango could do much. But it was close." He fingered his throat which, only a short while ago, had been at the end of Sango's dagger. Another minute and she would have killed him as I nearly had Inuyasha. "Thank you."

"She's our friend, so are you. It' was nothing. Besides, hearing she was alive made my blood boil as much as anyone's." Koga strode over.

"Another demon gone? How's it feel to be back?"

"Great. Now, I need to see Sango. I have to purify her spirit, just in case." I walke din to find a boy nestled in her arm and two girls against her back. They made a beautiful picture. Carefully I summoned a blanket of energy and draped it across them. THe last spark of Tsubaki's curse vanished with the faint echo of a wail. Daylight ran through the curtains , sparkling on my powers. I withdrew the shroud and looked at Kaede.

"You have grown, child. Your powers are greater than ever. And they will continue to grow." She smiled with pride.

"I hope so." Inuyasha pulled me close.

"You're tired, aren't you? You haven't slept for days." Concern was in his eyes.

"What? Why hasn't she slept?" Miroku asked. I asnwered carefully.

"I had a little case of insomnia at home, then came here, and well you know what last night was. NOt like I was gonna sleep then." His confusion faded partially.

"Insomnia?" Oh right. They hadn't really iddentfied things like insomnia and anxiety disorders in the fudal era.

"It means I couldn't sleep. Like, for a while. But yeah, it's been a few days."

"Then get home and go to sleep. The sun is out and you can safely rest." Miroku directed me. Inuyasha scooped me up and carried me towards our home. When we arrived he tucked me gently into the blanket before leaning against the wall beside me. I sat up.

"You need to sleep too, Inuyasha. You have shadow under your eyes. Trouble sleeping too?"

"Yeah. I'll rest soon, once you're sleeping soundly." He looked at me. It was pointless to argue. Waves of peace and love rocked me to sleep.

IPOV

I watched my love sleeping quietly. Her eyes were closed, her breath even. I breathed in, really breathed. In the years she'd been gone, I'd never felt alive. It took me so long to admit that I loved her, but almost instantly, she was gone. I remembered nearly losing control over my demon self, when she'd kissed me. It wasn't exactly perfect, but when you live a life fighting demons and searching for a mystical broken crystal , the percfect first kiss was hard to achieve. The love we shared, unspoken as it had been, was the only reason we'd suvived. I would have wished to become a full demon and lost myself. She would have wished to go home or to see me one last time. But neither of us would have wished for the jewel to disappear unless we knew the other's love would always link us together. I could rest easy. She was at my side. I lay by her. Even in the deepest sleep, she curled back into my side.

"Inuyasha… thankyou." I lay down beside her. Almost instantly I was asleep.

KOGA PoV

Ayame paced back and forth around our cave. Somethiing had her on edge and I wasn't taking it lightly. Ayame was smart, and if she said something was wrong, aloud or not, then I believed her. Something was definitely weird. And it all centered around Inuyasha. At least that's what I believed. Whenever something's screwed up it's usually related to the mutt. At least Kagome was back. She was the only force who could reckon with the bad luck that came with him. Who knows, this world might survive him. The air was crisp and chilled.

"Ayame, please, relax. What is wrong?"  
"Something big is coming. I'm not sure what. It involves the Half-demon and the Sister. But you need to see the elders. They will have answers you need. Please, my love." I sighed inwardly. I still was not ecsstatic with losing Kagome. But I guess it wasn't meant to be. Still hurt though. But I would go to the elders.

"Welcome, Koga. What have you come about?" The Eldest said.

"I am not sure, Elders. My mate, Ayame, has the Sense, and she has said something is amiss. It concerns the Half-daiyokai Inuyasha and his woman, Priestess-Sister Higurashi Kagome. I was to come to you with this concern."

"Why should this concern us?" Elder Sas-son asked. "He is a hald demon mutt. She is a human. Gifted, but human."

""Sas-son, you know full well why the son of the Dog General who competed for the Sister's love with the son of Yakon would concern us. Look at their heritage." Eldest reprimanded. I frowned. Why would our fathers be of importance here?

"I see nothing."  
"Look at Yakon and the General's mothers. Look again, Sas-son." He tensed, looked back at me.

"They are still of little importance." He rolled his eyes.

"Silence, fool. Koga, sit, and listen. There is a legend, that is not spoken.

"Wolves are among the noblest of creatures, spread across the world, far beyond the reaches of our small lands. The Dogs, our cousins, have found homes in even the most desolate of places, gentler at times, and more fortune for humans to believe. Throughout history we fave fought, bickered, and bled. Throughout time, we have slain, avenged, and mourned. But there were two who fought this battle to the point of insanity, their hatred of one another so great that it eclipsed all reason. many died without cause at the hands of these two. For every one that fell, ten more would die in turn, and so on until thousands were dead. Their kin, withheld in hopes that their fire would one day fall, took down these two demons. That their hatred would wane. The women, however, had their own plans. We believe that your grandmother, Ayano Lu-Yan, and Inuyasha's grandmother, Siya Konari-jin, are hoping to rekindle their battles. If their followers succeed in releasing them, the world will be plunged into Chaos. It is not chance, we would believe, that you and Inuyasha met, nor that you competed for the heart of the Priestess Kagome. The time has come to finish the fued between the Daiyokai and the Wolf Tribe. Only the two of you can do this. There is a prophecy:

Born of two tribes in an ancient land  
Enemies for all time as it lasts  
Their descendants to fight against them  
In hope that the hatred will one day pass  
Apart they will fall  
Against the lowest of their ilk  
But together they will stand a chance  
Against foes with deadliest of skill.

Black sun and blood red moon

Rise again to battle again

Their wake shall a river of blood

Flow unto the end.

Two shall stand their mates by their side

Against their kin to protect their home

Their mates two woman of extraordinary grace

Their love a force of its own.

The Eldest closed his eyes as he finished. "You are kin to the two demons, as is Inuyasha. Your mate is a great demoness who possesses the Sense, while the Sister is one of the greatest Priestesses in our time. Inuyasha and Kagome's love stretched through time. Yours and Ayame's had its own trials while you pined for Kagome, as you still do. Yet never does she falter. You and the halfling are the only hope of ending the trial. Go, return to your mate, and prepare."

"Wait. How do we know these two are the ones of prophecy?" Sas-son said again.

"Look at the facts, Sas-son. Every note of it is true. I know Kagome well, better than most. How many females would keep a love so strong it could defeat Naraku, eradicate the Shikon Jewel, and surpass five-hundred years of time? It is this love that has save our world a time or two. And Ayame, with the patience of a warrior, that Kagome shares, who fought for Koga's love as hard as he fought for Kagome. Both women have gifts that surpass the norm for even their own kind, Sister and Alpha female. Inuyasha and Koga are direct descendants of the Two. Apart they have fallen pray to mediocre tricks, but when they put aside their jealousy they defeated Naraku together. Do not doubt them." Elder Kitsonani said. I frowned. How did she know Kagome? I would ask later.

"Ignore Sas-son. He does not see what is right in front of him. Koga, son, go. Good luck. Return to us with the others. You may take your friends, Ginta and Hikaku. And they may bring friends of their choice." I let them behind, my head spinning. So that was whyy no one ever spoke of my grandmother.

Read and reiew!


End file.
